This invention relates to a method of winding a superconducting coil.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional device utilized in winding a superconducting coil. In this figure, numeral 1 designates a winding frame or bobbin for a superconducting coil and numeral 2 an insulation layer of the winding frame 1 which is grounded. Numeral 3a, 3b and 3n designate a first second and n'th layers, respectively, of an n layer superconducting coil 3. Numeral 4 designates a filler for filling up the interspaces between adjoining conductors of the coil 3, such as epoxy resin or glass fibers.
With such a superconducting coil, unless the conductor elements are firmly secured in place, heat due to friction may be generated between adjacent conductor elements due to relative physical displacement therebetween, thus causing a quenching phenomenon resulting in the destruction of the coils superconductive property. In order to overcome this deficiency, various methods have been proposed for firmly securing the superconducting coil 3, as shown by way of an example in FIG. 1.
During manufacture of the coil 3 shown in FIG. 1, the winding pitch or the distance between adjacent layer's of the coil is adjusted by glass fibers placed in the spaces therebetween, wherein; the first layer 3a of the coil is placed and secured in position. Next, the second layer 3b of the coil is placed in position. If the interspace between given layers varies as shown in FIG. 2 by a dimentional gap .delta.n along the conductors of the respective layers, the gap .delta.n is filled with glass fibers in the same manner as for the gap between the conductors. The winding of the coil 3 is continued in this manner up to the last layer 3n. A vacuum pressuring and impregnating system using an epoxy resin as a filler is resorted to for securing the conductors with a predetermined gap in the winding bobbin 1.
With the above construction, fine adjustment of the relative position of the individual conductors is required by the use of glass fibers. In addition, a vacuum pressing and impregnating treatment with the aid of epoxy resin is required as an ultimate treatment, thus necessitating a great deal of labor and a large-size vacuum pressurizing and impregnating device.